


Ursus, Canis and Rattus

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: PWP





	1. Ursus, Canis and Rattus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Walt?"

 

Walter looked up from the report he was reading to see Agent Doggett lounging in the doorway.

 

"John, I thought you had gone home."

 

"I was headed that way. Did you forget to charge your cell phone?"

 

"No. It's turned off. I was trying to get this report finished."

 

"That explains it. The switchboard wouldn't put through a call either."

 

"I told them not to disturb me. Why?"

 

"Alex called me on my cell. He said if we aren't home in forty-five minutes or less, he's throwing our dinner out and going downstairs to seduce the night security guard."

 

Walter leaned back in his chair and grinned.

 

"Bruno is so straight he'd drop kick Alex's butt across the park."

 

"I don't know about that, Walt. He got us in bed, didn't he? And I would have sworn neither of us would ever even kiss a guy much less fuck one."

 

Walter chuckled softly, "You've got a point, guess we'd better get home. Don't want anyone else getting a piece of that cute ass."

 

Walter put the report away before getting up and joining his lover at the door. He hooked an arm around John and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his coat. 

 

In the parking garage, John decided to leave his car and ride home with Walter. They could come get his car in the morning. They made it in record time. Opening the front door, Walter was knocked back into John as a beautiful, naked, green-eyed man jumped to wrap himself around Walter's tall frame. 

 

John laughed as Walter staggered forward into the room, trying to keep his feet as his mouth was devoured. John followed them in and closed the door, locking it carefully behind them. He reached out and managed to get Walter's overcoat off him without interrupting the kiss. 

 

He hung both coats in the entry closet before grabbing Walt and guiding him and his handful toward the stairs. When Alex finally came up for air, John grinned at him over Walter's shoulder. 

 

"Missed us, did you?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

Alex reached to pull John toward him, kissing him just as passionately as he had Walter. Walter kept himself amused by slipping a finger into an already lubed ass as he kneaded the cheeks he was holding. 

 

When they broke apart, Walter spoke, "Mind if we take this upstairs? I'd like to get naked before my cock busts my zipper."

 

John and Alex both laughed as Walter started up the stairs, Alex still clinging to him with John holding Walter's hips to offer additional stability. In the bedroom, Walter lowered Alex to the floor and both he and John enjoyed the show as Alex stripped the duvet back and jumped into the middle of the big bed. 

 

John just beat Walter getting undressed and in the bed because he threw his clothes in a heap and Walter took time to fold his trousers and hang up his suit jacket. 

 

Walter stood beside the bed watching John and Alex kiss. As usual, Alex was toying with one of John's ears as they kissed. A habit John often bitched about but did nothing concrete to stop. He dropped his hand to grip his cock and stroke it slowly as he continued to watch. 

 

They broke apart for air and Alex grinned up at Walter, "Sergei, you gonna stand there and jerk off on us or get in the bed."

 

"Either option has its rewards." Walter's grin was downright lecherous. 

 

"Walt, get your ass in this bed." Doggett had perfected his imitation of Walter's AD growl. 

 

"Who wants the middle?" 

 

Alex reached out and yanked on Walter's arm causing him to land half on top of them. 

 

"I think it's my turn, Sergei. Now get in here!"

 

"So demanding. Anyone would think you like me fucking you."

 

"Walt, I think most people would like having you fuck them. Now put it in him before he turns feral, I'd like to get through the night without teeth marks." John told him happily.

 

Alex grinned as he leaned to latch onto Doggett's throat. Walter chuckled as he pulled off them and sat on the side of the bed long enough to grab two condoms. He covered his cock quickly, then twisted around to roll the other one down over Alex's. 

 

Reaching for the lube, he coated two fingers and worked them up inside John as the moan changed to keening. Alex was making sure John would be sporting one hell of a hickey the next day. 

 

"Alex, let him go so we can get into position."

 

Alex made a loud sucking noise as he let John's flesh loose. Alex scooted over giving John more room to get to his knees while Walter stuck the pillow under the slender hips to raise John for Alex. When Alex got on his knees behind John, it was Walter's hand that guided him inside their lover.

 

John pulled another pillow to him and used it to raise his chest slightly. He sighed as Alex slowly worked his way inside. Walter bent down and nuzzled a Doggett ear before he moved to take his position behind Alex. 

 

John knew when Walter pushed into Alex by the breathy whimper and the trembling of the hand resting on his hip. Both men loved being fucked by Walter. Although John had been terrified the first time. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

John had been a virgin his first time with Alex. And they had been fucking each other on a semi-regular basis for about three months before he found out that Alex had been fucking Walter for years. He might still be ignorant of that fact if he hadn't been called Sergei one morning before Alex was completely awake. 

 

The explosion and subsequent separation had led to Walter inviting John over for dinner one night. John would find out later that Alex and Walter had worked out terms between them years before. Walter had known the next day about Alex seducing him. Alex was always up front with Walter about the other people he fucked. 

 

After a quiet dinner, Walter had employed his own methods of seduction. John was naked, greased up, and rock hard before he saw the size of the man getting ready to fuck him. He was wondering if he could back out without pissing Walter off when he heard a voice from the doorway. 

 

"Don't worry, John. He'll take it easy. He knows you've only been with me."

 

Walter had turned around to grin at Alex, "You almost missed the floor show. I thought you were going to be here by nine. I started without you."

 

"So, I see. Your ass lubed?"

 

"Not yet. I like you to do it."

 

John had watched in shock as Alex shucked his clothes and walked over to the bed. He had moved between Walter's legs and John watched fascinated as Walter squeezed lube onto Alex's fingers. Walter's head had dropped back, his eyes closing as Alex got him ready. 

 

That night it had been Alex who guided Walter to John's hole. Walter had rocked back and forth slowly, working a little more of his cock inside John with each forward movement. Alex's eyes had been bright as he watched John's change and darken with the pleasure of having something that big push inside him. 

 

When Walter was in to the hilt, Alex moved closer and slid smoothly inside him. Walter's moan was rich and loud in the quiet room. Alex's mouth had dropped to suck a mark on Walter's neck as they all stayed still for a long minute. 

 

Then Alex let go of Walter's neck, "Fuck him, Sergei. He's got a great ass." 

 

Walter had proceeded to do as he was told. His every movement strong as he worked himself between the two bodies in his bed. When the pitch of Walter's moans changed, Alex began thrusting forward with each backward movement of Walter's body, making sure to give Walter every inch. 

 

"Sergei, he's close. Stroke him and let him come first."

 

Walter shifted to get a hand around Doggett's cock. He worked up and down the shaft, long hard pumps to bring John off. Alex had begun sucking on Walter's throat again and John found himself amazed at how the sight turned him on. 

 

"Come for us, John. Show Sergei how hard you can clamp down when you come."

 

"Jesus, fuck!"

 

John's come shot into the air and Sergei gasped as the muscles locked down on him. Alex smiled as he felt Walter tighten as he started to come.

 

"Nonononononononono!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Walter jerked and clamped down on Alex. Alex whispered both their names as he came hard inside Walter. It was Alex who had cleaned them up and pushed them under the covers. 

 

John woke up with Walter curled around him the next morning. Blue eyes stared into brown, a hint of fear showing.

 

"Where's Alex?"

 

"He's gone out to get us breakfast. We flipped a coin and I lost."

 

"Lost?"

 

"Yeah. I get to try and convince you that we can continue what was started last night or that we can go back to the way it was but now you will know that he loves me, too."

 

"Loves? He's never said that."

 

"He hasn't said it to me either but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. Look, John, I wasn't real thrilled when he started seeing you. But he never lied to me about it. And as time went by and he still came to me with no diminishing of what we shared, I accepted that he needed you."

 

"Well, he lied to me. I wasn't as open minded when he called me Sergei. Is that a pet name?"

 

"No, it's my middle name. Russian grandparents. How did he lie? By not saying 'Oh, by the way, I sleep with your boss when I'm in town'. He told me because I smelled you on him and because from the beginning I've accepted that he sleeps with other people. The women bother me more than the men."

 

"Ah, Jesus."

 

"John, don't make any decisions right now. Give yourself time to think about it. He loves us. And there is something he gets from each of us that he doesn't from the other. Personally I think he's worth compromising for."

 

"So, what was last night about?"

 

"Alex hoped you would enjoy me enough to think a three-way would work. I've never been in the middle. I have to tell you it was pretty fantastic."

 

"You two haven't done this before?"

 

"No. Until last night, Alex is the only man I've ever had sex with. I was married, remember?" 

 

"Me, too."

 

"You seemed to be having a good time. Was I wrong?"

 

"No it was good, weird but good. Guess I could win the 'How big is it' pool at the Hoover now."

 

Walter snorted. 

 

"Who's holding the pot? And how high is it?"

 

"Last I heard it was up to about five hundred. Brown down in accounting has it stashed in an account somewhere."

 

"Let me know when it hits a thousand and I'll go see Brown to collect."

 

John looked at the wicked gleam in Walter's eyes and realized that he had a good sense of humor hidden under the façade he wore at work. 

 

"Sergei, I don't think I want Brown seeing my toys."

 

They turned to see Alex leaning in the doorway, smiling at them. 

 

"I wouldn't let her play with them, Lexi. She's definitely not my type."

 

"You have a type?"

 

"I think I may have two, now. That is if he's willing to give it a shot."

 

"He's still here and he hasn't pushed you away. Or did you fail to notice that?"

 

"I noticed but I figured it was just the sexual harassment thing. Doesn't want to piss off the boss."

 

"Will you two quit tag teaming me. Let me up, you big bear, I need to piss."

 

Alex chuckled as John threw back the covers and crawled over Walter. His eyes didn't miss the way John hesitated for just a scant moment before he brushed Walter's lips with his. The kiss he gave Alex on the way out just a little longer.

 

Alex went to sit next to Walter, letting Walter pull him down into a kiss. 

 

"Think he's going to give it a try?"

 

"I hope so, Sergei. Last night was all my wet dreams of the two of you made real. Did you like being in the middle?"

 

"It was so intense. You know I love having you fuck me, but being inside John while you did me it was…I don't know how to explain."

 

"You don't have to. Maybe later the two of you can show me."

 

"You want to be in the middle, Alex? I thought maybe you two would let me be in the middle next time."

 

Alex turned to look at John, hope, fear and joy all flitting through his eyes.

 

"You'd want to?"

 

"I make no promises, Alex, but if Walt wants to try, I will, too."

 

"Breakfast first, I need coffee. Then a shower, then we'll see about both of you getting a shot in the middle."

 

"Alex, please tell me those things they say about bald men aren't true."

 

"Sorry, John Boy. Sergei can go all day and all night." 

 

The end?


	2. The Witching Hour

He woke to the sound of a cat's meow drifting in the window. He moaned as his head made itself known. They hadn't, had they? They must have from the pain that shot through his head as he raised it slightly to see the two lumps in bed with him. 

 

A bandaged head was resting over his heart, while a head of slicked back hair rested on his groin. His legs were spread and captured between four others, one set around his thigh the other around an ankle. 

 

He dropped his head back with a moan, rubbing his free hand over his face to find the hair was still attached. God, they hadn't even bothered to take off the makeup. He lay very still hoping to keep down the feeling of impending porcelain worship. 

 

The cat howled again and he figured it was getting lucky. Not that he needed to complain, he'd gotten plenty lucky last night. More so than he'd expected when the night began. 

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on remembering what had happened last night.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

"Walt, you need to hurry or we're going to be late."

 

"Hold your horses. Damn, why did I let you talk me into this costume?"

 

"Would you rather go as Daddy Warbucks?"

 

Walter watched in the mirror as the tall, thin vampire with blue eyes came into the bathroom. He applied the last layer of fake hair to his face as his lover John Doggett watched. They had gotten the makeup instructions for the wolfman face from a book Doggett had picked up when his son was still alive. 

 

Of course, Alex's suggestions had nothing to do with it. He wouldn't be there to see them, right? But it was the thought that counted. 

 

Walter growled, John chuckled as he watched the wolfman slowly rise and turn toward him. While he was sure everyone would know him at the party, they probably wouldn't recognize Walter until he spoke.

 

John drove because Walter was having a difficult time with the fake wolf claws. The party was in full swing when they got there. Both men ordered a drink and took in the many costumes floating around. There was another wolfman but he was wearing a mask that he kept hiking up so he could drink. 

 

When Scully and Reyes came over and asked them to dance, they allowed themselves to be led onto the floor. Scully was dressed as a Nicole Kidman knockoff from Moulin Rouge. Reyes was dressed as a gypsy. 

 

"Come on, Agent Doggett, and dance with me."

 

"That's Dracula to you, Agent Scully. After I drink your blood, will I be allowed to call you Dana?"

 

"I supposed then you may call me whatever you want."

 

She laughed as she pulled John out onto the floor. Reyes turned to Walter.

 

"'Even a man, who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms. And the autumn moon is bright.' Want to dance with a gypsy, tall, hairy and dangerous?"

 

 

"I'd be honored, Agent Reyes."

 

"Please, call me Monica tonight."

 

"Then you must call me Walter or Walt."

 

He followed her onto the dance floor and they flowed with the music. He found her to be quite good at following her partner and they stayed on the floor dancing through the next number as well. He noticed that Scully had gone back to the alien who was leaning against the wall and John was now dancing with a mummy. 

 

Walter stuffed down a growl as he saw the mummy's hand squeeze John's ass. The wiggle of said ass and the way John moved in closer to his partner sent Walter's blood pressure up. He would have denied being jealous, but he was. 

 

John had been gracing his bed for the last six months. He had told himself they were together to make Alex happy. They both loved Alex but it was just sex between them. 

 

But seeing him being so touchy feely with someone else was not setting well. 

 

He ended the dance on the far side of the room and watched, shocked, as John left the room with the mummy. He tried to pretend he was upset about John cheating on Alex. They had made no promises but he just assumed that John was keeping it between the three of them as he was. 

 

He didn't want to follow him. Didn't want to see with his own eyes. But the green-eyed monster drove him from the room. Just in time to see them go through a door down at the end of the long hallway. He tried to act nonchalant as he walked down the hallway, even though he was steaming. 

 

The door was marked 'Linens' and he opened it slowly, afraid of what he would find. John was on his knees with a knife in his hand carefully slitting the strips of cloth wrapped around the mummy standing in front of him. 

 

As Walter watched, a very erect cock was released from the confines of the wrappings and John immediately took it in his mouth. Neither man seemed to notice him. He backed out of the door and closed it quietly. 

 

Leaning against the wall, he let the pain roll over him for a minute then turned and headed for the exit. He had just stepped outside and pulled in a deep breath of the chilly night air when his cell phone rang. 

 

"Skinner."

 

"Walter."

 

"Alex! It's good to hear your voice."

 

"Walter, where are you?"

 

"I'm at the Halloween party."

 

"I know that part. But where are you?"

 

"I'm just getting some air. We can talk a while if you want."

 

"What I want is for you to get your ass inside and find the linen closet on the east side of the ballroom and help John take care of me."

 

"You're here?"

 

"Yes, and I'm waiting for the big bad wolf to come and ravage me."

 

Walter was already moving back toward the door. He grabbed the handle and found that it had locked behind him. 

 

"Fuck."

 

"Yes, Walter, that's what I want you to do."

 

"The door's locked. I have to go around. Don't you dare come until I get there."

 

"I won't."

 

Alex closed the phone and looked down at the man whose tongue was running slowly along the large vein in his cock.

 

"He thought you were cheating on us."

 

"Yeah, I figured. Guess I should tell him that you guys keep me too well fucked for me to look elsewhere."

 

"You might try saying it a little more romantically than that."

 

John didn't answer; he just slipped his tongue underneath the foreskin on his lover's cock and rubbed it slowly around the head. Alex's bandaged head dropped back as he moaned. Sometimes it just wasn't fair how they both drove him insane doing things like that. 

 

The quiet sound of the door opening brought Alex's head around. His uncovered lips smiled at the wolfman standing just inside the closed door. He held out the knife to Walter and grinned before he was kissed soundly. 

 

Alex and John went still as Walter knelt behind Alex to slit the fabric so he could get to the opening his dick wanted to enter. 

 

"Shit!"

 

Since John's mouth was full, Alex spoke, "What is it, Walter?" 

 

"I can't do jack with these claws."

 

John released Alex. "Here, let me. We can't leave the party this early so you need to keep them on."

 

Alex turned and John made a long slit so Walter could get to the object of his desire. Turning back when John was finished, Walter reached to grab the lube from the shelf.

 

"You'll have to put the condom on for me, Alex."

 

"You don't need one."

 

"Whoo hoo!" 

 

John's pleasure was vocal as Walter pulled Alex back against him and kissed him breathless. Alex had confessed to them a month before that he had only been with them in the last year. He was the only other man John and Walter had been with; they were both sure they were clean but had been tested anyway. When their test had come back negative, they had stopped using condoms except when Alex was with them. 

 

Now that Alex's test had come back, no more barriers between them. Since John and Walter had been monogamous in their marriages, they hadn't had to use them for years. Neither of them was fond of condoms, but they'd used them when Alex had come into their lives. 

 

Walter finally released Alex's mouth and watched as John and Alex worked together to get his pants out of the way and his dick lubed up. John helped guide Walter into Alex and then turned back to the pleasure of sucking his lover. 

 

Had anyone opened the door during the next half hour they would have found Dracula sitting on the floor, stroking his own cock with one hand while he used the other to hold onto the cock he was sucking. This while the wolfman was ramming into the mummy's ass. Said mummy being held upright by the wolfman as he gave himself up to the pleasure of being reamed and sucked at the same time. 

 

Alex bit hard on his prosthesis to keep from screaming as John slipped the edge of his finger underneath the foreskin to rub around the head as he sucked one of Alex's balls into his mouth. Walter decided at that moment to go in deep and, using his legs to push up while pulling down on Alex's shoulders, he gave Alex every inch he had to offer. 

 

Alex jerked as though an electric current had gone through his body. The first spurt of come was caught by John's hand. The second going into John's mouth as he let go of the ball he had been sucking on and covered the head of his lover's cock. John swallowed greedily as Walter pulled out against the resistance of as ass trying to keep him inside. Then Walter pushed back deep inside and gave up trying to hold back, allowing his come to flood his lover.

 

As soon as Alex had stopped shooting, John stood up, holding out his hand; he and Alex watched as Walter cleaned ever drop from it. Walter pulled out of Alex slowly and moved around him to stand in front. He held Alex as John took his place inside the still vibrating hole. Alex leaned heavily against Walter as John stroked in and out of his body. 

 

"Alex, I can't tell you how fucking good this feels. Walter's come is so hot inside you. And not needing a glove gives a whole new feel to doing this."

 

Alex smiled against Walter's shoulder as he continued to pant. Walter and John shared a kiss as John pumped to his own climax. Then the three just stood holding onto each other for several long minutes.

 

"We'd better get back to the party." Walter didn't sound the least bit enthusiastic but he knew they couldn't just leave after such a short time there. 

 

"Alex, how are you gonna get out of here?"

 

"There's some extra cloth on the shelf. You guys can wrap your toys back up. Besides, I didn't get to dance with Walter yet."

 

Walter grabbed a towel for clean up, then he and John re-wrapped their lover. Alex checked to make sure the hallway was clear. They managed to slip back into the party without encountering anyone in the hall.

 

Walter and John danced with Scully, Reyes and Kim. Also dancing with other women when asked. But they timed it so that one of them was with Alex for each dance. Walter actually found himself having a good time and loosened up enough to have a few drinks, knowing that his lovers would get him home. 

 

By the time midnight had rolled around he was quite shit-faced. And became very amorous in the car on the way home. So much so that the lower part of the mummy was totally unwrapped by the time John pulled the car into the garage at his house. 

 

Walter dimly remembered John and Alex laughing as they manhandled their drunk wolf into the house. 

 

"Come on, Walter. We need to get inside, this damn garage is cold. Your mummy's nuts are freezing off."

 

"'S ok. I'll suck 'em for you. Get 'em nice and warm. And John can warm up your ass."

 

"Sounds like a good plan, Wolfman. Dracula doesn't mind getting his dinner from a delectable ass."

 

Walter snorted a laugh as John remained in character. Walter tried to leer at Alex but just couldn't pull it off. 

 

"Gonna suck this mummy dry."

 

"This mummy won't mind that a bit. Just need to get upstairs."

 

They got Walter into the bedroom and he pulled Alex down with him onto the bed. John worked on getting Walter naked from the waist down as Walter managed, with the cooperation of the mummy, to get Alex's nuts to come back out to play. 

 

Once he had Walter's pants out of the way he stripped off his own. None of them worried about getting the upper half naked. Alex let out a little yap as the one remaining claw Walter was wearing caught in his pubic hair. John grabbed Walter's hand and stripped off the claw. 

 

John stood for a minute drinking in the sight of Alex kneeling over Walter's body as Walter sucked vigorously at the lovely dangles he was being offered. Walter's hands were trying to get under the bandages to Alex's nipples so he could play with them. Finally he gave up and reached up to try to pinch them with varying success through the bandages. 

 

That must have worked because Alex arched his back into the touch and moaned. John joined them on the bed and decided to get Dracula's dinner. He nipped playfully at Alex's butt and smiled as Alex's cheeks tightened. As Walter continued to play with the toys he could reach, John ran his hands along the lovely cheeks in front of him. 

 

Alex whimpered as John spread him and ran his tongue slowly over the small hole. Alex had never found anything to be better than being loved from both sides by the two men he was in love with. Walter sucked as John used his tongue to slip into Alex's body. Pulling back slightly he spoke to them.

 

"Walter, I can taste us in him. Alex, you don't know what a turn on it is for me, knowing we can bareback you from now on."

 

"That mean you want to try the other fantasy you told me about on the phone the other night?"

 

Walter let go of Alex's balls with a loud slurping noise.

 

"You guys had phone sex without me?"

 

"You were at your buddy's house, what's his face."

 

"Well, you could've recorded it for me, John. What fantasy?"

 

Alex smiled down at Walter.

 

"Why don't we just show you?"

 

"Ok."

 

Alex waited as John got up and then he moved to straddle Walter. Walter's head arched back as Alex's hot ass engulfed him. John's hand guiding the way and then moving lower to roll Walter's balls in their sac. Alex used his arm for support and began to move slowly up and down on Walter's big cock. 

 

John watched as he coated his own cock with lube. Walter fumbled slightly but managed to get a firm grip on Alex's cock and jerked it in time to Alex's movements on him. He felt the bed shift but his eyes were closed as he concentrated on the feel of Alex in his hand. 

 

Walter eyes flew open when he felt the pressure of John entering Alex with him. The feeling so intense as John's dick rubbed against his while making Alex feel even tighter than usual. Alex let out a noise that could only be described as keening. 

 

"Alex, you ok?" John's voice held a note of concern as he went still, except for the hand rubbing slowly over Alex's hip. 

 

"Fine…but I won't last long, especially if Walter keeps doing that thing."

 

"What thing?"

 

"He's doing that head rubbing thing." Alex's voice sounded strangled. 

 

John smiled and began to move into and out of Alex. He and Walter had discovered one lazy Sunday afternoon just how sensitive the head of Alex's cock was. They had proceeded to tie him down and spent hours bringing him off. One of them holding his foreskin back while the other used plenty of spit and his fingers to rub round and round the glans. Of course, they had brought each other off as well, one hand for Alex, the second for their other lover. 

 

Walter stayed still except for his busy fingers. The stimulation of John's dick rubbing against his as Alex's ass pulsed around them was all the stimulation he wanted. But when Alex's fingers found a nipple he bucked up, forcing more of his cock inside Alex. 

 

Alex shrieked and his cock shot long ropes of come out to splatter on the shirt Walter was halfway wearing. Walter's heels pressed down on the bed as he tried to put even more of his body inside Alex, his cock emptying deep inside Alex's bowels. 

 

John's face contorted as he tried to hold back his climax to ride out theirs but it didn't work. He cursed loudly, as he pumped hard and as deep as possible to add his come to Walter's. 

 

That was the last thing Walter could remember. Obviously his lovers hadn't had the energy or desire to get them cleaned up. Normally Walter would have let them sleep until they woke on their own but his bladder was starting to complain and John's head resting on top of it wasn't helping. 

 

"John, Alex, I need to get up. I've got to piss."

 

"Go ahead, we don't care." John mumbled as he shifted slightly. 

 

"John, I don't think you want me to piss in your bed even if you don't mind me pissing on you. Please notice where your head is."

 

John's eyes opened reluctantly and he realized if Walter let go he's get it right in the face. He rolled over with a groan. 

 

"Do you guys have to be so noisy? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Alex rolled away from them to the edge of the big bed. 

 

Walter got up and staggered into the bathroom. He peed for what felt like hours and then turned on the shower. He was under the spray letting it beat down on his back and watching as the hair slowly came loose to fall and gather at the drain. He didn't even turn when the curtain was pulled back.

 

"Walt, here take these."

 

He let John deposit the aspirin on his tongue and drank the water that was held out to him. He moaned with appreciation when John joined him and began to massage the tight muscles in his shoulders. A couple of minutes later Alex slipped into the shower with them. 

 

They stayed in the shower until the water began to cool, managing to get them all clean. The drain was cleared of hair several times before all of it was off Walter's face. Back in the bedroom they all pulled on sweats before going down to have coffee. 

 

They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Walter spoke. 

 

"Alex, I'm glad you came to the party last night. That's the first one of those things I've ever enjoyed."

 

"What part did you like best?"

 

Alex was expecting him to say the part in the closet. Was shocked at the answer.

 

"Dancing with you in public. I just wish I could have danced with John, too."

 

"We could go to a gay club and dance. All three of us together."

 

John got up, left the room and they looked at each other puzzled until the sounds of music reached them from the living room. John came back into the room and crossed to Walter.

 

"May I have this dance?"

 

Walter nodded, then stood up to follow John back into the living room. Alex stood in the doorway watching as John's head rested on Walter's broad shoulder as they danced. It wasn't public but it was still good to see them like that. When the next song started they turned to him, motioning for him to join them.

 

They wrapped around Walter and the three danced, moving slowly against each other. When the music ended, they moved toward the stairs without a word. Walter and John changed the sheets on the bed while Alex lit incense to fill the room with the smell of sandalwood. 

 

The lovemaking was slow and gentle, the three men joined in their hearts as well as bodies. When it was over, they slept only to wake later and make love again, this time with Walter in the middle. 

 

Alex left them in the wee hours of the morning. He was tired but he knew he'd have time to sleep on the plane. And he'd have his pleasantly sore ass to remind him of the best Halloween of his life. 

 

End


	3. Deep Fried What?!

"My cholesterol is going to shoot through the roof. Is there anything southerners don't fry?" 

 

Walter groused as he watched John carefully pull back the turkey skin to shoot the marinade underneath it. He bit his lip to keep from grinning as he remembered John tugging a different type of skin back as Alex had pushed back hard on Walter's dick that morning. Listening to Alex howl as John lightly scraped his teeth along the exposed head had been much more entertaining. 

 

Alex snickered from his spot by the sink where he was busy washing the vegetables that would comprise the more healthy portions of the meal.

 

"Trust me, Walt, you're gonna love it. Besides I agreed to try your momma's sweet potatoes, didn't I? And Alex's red stuff."

 

"Hey! That 'red stuff' is called borscht. It's healthy, nutritious and looks festive."

 

"Festive? You've been watching Martha Stewart again, haven't you?" 

 

Walter grinned at the two as they mock argued. Walter took the clean sweet potatoes from Alex and placed them in the pot to boil. The three men moved around each other in a waltz of activity. The house they'd bought had been purchased in part because of the large size of the old fashioned kitchen. It gave three men plenty of room to work. 

 

The table looked nice all laid out with the best of everything they owned. When Walter's mother had passed, he and his sister had split her things with no arguments and the china that had always graced their table at Thanksgiving and Christmas was a warm, familiar reminder of her. 

 

The three men sat and joined hands. Alex began.

 

"Thank you, Lord, for gracing me with two men who love me. And thank you for the bounty we are about to pig out on."

 

John took the next turn.

 

"I thank you, Lord, for not taking Walter from us. And for making me realize how much he means to me. Oh, and thanks for Alex, even if he does make me eat red stuff. Ow!" 

 

Walter felt the breeze as Alex's foot connected with John's shin. He hid his grin as he gave his thanks.

 

"It's been a difficult but rewarding year, Lord. Thank you for the happiness you've seen fit to gift us with. Amen."

 

John stood and carved the bird, placing a drumstick on Alex's plate before carving off a section of breast meat for Walter. Soon each had a heaping plate in front of him. As usual, the food was excellent and Walter had to concede that the turkey was delicious. John grudgingly admitted that the sweet potatoes were a far cry from the ones he remembered his great-aunt Hattie making.

 

After clean up, they settled together to watch football. Alex was sitting on the floor between Walter's legs with his latest book. Now, that they had a home, he could collect them as he had always wanted. He didn't like football but wanted to be in the room with his lovers. 

 

John had taken up a place beside Walter on the sofa, lying on his side with his head resting on Walter's thigh. Almost losing him had made John very attentive. Besides, this way they could each touch Alex. Walter with his fingers sliding through the dark hair of his head, John's hand resting on Alex's shoulder. 

 

After a while Alex put his book aside, resting his head near John's on Walter's thigh. They napped and Walter continued to caress them lightly as he watched the game. By the time the game was over, so were the naps, and dinner had settled enough for them to have dessert. But they didn't gorge; they had plans in mind. 

 

Leading Walter upstairs, John undressed him slowly as Alex turned down the bed and laid out the supplies.

 

They indicated that Walter should relax on the bed as they undressed. Walter made himself comfortable against the pillows.

 

John pulled Alex in close for a deep kiss. Walter reached down and stroked himself lightly as he watched. John turned stripping Alex into a slow tease, as much for Walter's entertainment as to bring them both to a fever pitch. Finally, when Alex was naked, John sent him to Walter.

 

"Go warm him up for us, while I undress."

 

John took his time disrobing, watching Walter and Alex. Alex was lying with his arm and leg thrown across Walter. Walter explored the sweet mouth as Alex rubbed against him. 

 

John had thought, at the beginning of the relationship, that he would never get used to seeing them together. At first his jealousy colored the encounters they had, but gradually he had come to the realization that he would get all the attention he could handle. From there, it had not taken long to reach the point where watching them was a huge turn-on, especially when Walter gave Alex control, which happened frequently. It had, at first confused him; Walter seemed to be the epitome of a top, then thrilled him. Thrilled him because Walter was also willing to let him be in control at times. 

 

Once John was naked, he moved to sit on the bed next to them. His hand joined Alex's in teasing a nipple. Alex caressed John's fingers before moving to the other nipple. Walter reacted to that by moaning deeply in his throat. 

 

Alex pulled away from Walter, stretching up to kiss John. Walter took advantage of that by reaching to wrap his warm hands around his lovers' erections and pumping gently. 

 

When John and Alex pulled back to breathe, Walter spoke. 

 

"I want you both tonight, one in my ass, the other feeding me. But I want you facing each other so I can rim before I suck."

 

"Shall we flip a coin?"

 

"You choose, Alex. I'll enjoy either."

 

Alex hesitated only a second before rolling toward the bedside table. Reaching for the lube, he flipped the cap, squeezed a generous portion on his cock, making sure to slick the entire length so he'd slide smoothly into Walter's tightness. 

 

John rose from the bed to allow Walter to get in position. Alex knelt between Walter's thighs, waited as he lifted his legs onto Alex's shoulders, then rubbed the remainder of the lube between firm cheeks. John stood by the bed and watched until Alex was firmly embedded in Walter's ass.

 

Walter let out a long sigh as Alex slid balls deep in him and then waited for John to join them. Turning to smile at John, Walter held out his hand. John straddled Walter's chest, legs fitting underneath his lover's arms so Walter could use his hands to explore nipples or other parts more easily. 

 

Walter pulled back on him until John was positioned where Walter could reach the important stuff easily. Alex leaned forward to kiss John and knew the moment Walter's tongue began its teasing. 

 

John moaned into his kiss with Alex as the hot wet tongue ran lovingly along his crack. Walter was very good at all aspects of sex but John would admit, if asked, that he loved this most. Maybe because it was such an intimate act to him for his lovers to do that with him.

 

Walter wiggled his hips as much as possible to remind Alex that he was waiting. Pulling back from John's mouth, Alex shifted for a better angle to fuck a nice ass. His body dropped into the steady, deep pace he knew Walter liked. He watched as John's body began rocking, trying to lead Walter where he wanted, only to groan when Walter's big hands wrapped around his hips to hold him still. 

 

Soon John was releasing a steady stream of words. Words like 'Oh fuck. So good. Go deeper, please.' Alex smiled at the far-away look in John's eyes. When Walter pushed John to lie forward, Alex picked up the pace. He knew once Walter was sucking on John's dick that the party would soon be over. 

 

Walter gripped John's cock, pulling it back toward his mouth, but spared the air to tell Alex what he wanted.

 

"Harder, Alex. I need more."

 

"Whatever you need, Sergei."

 

John twisted so he could wrap his mouth around Walter's cock as Walter pulled his deep into his throat. For the briefest of moments he wondered how he could have ever thought this wouldn't work. Then Walter inserted two thick fingers into John's ass as he hollowed out his cheeks around his cock. 

 

John let Walter go to scream as he shot down Walter's throat. Alex thrust as hard as possible into Walter. Going as deep as he could as he watched John shake and wail as he came. John lay trembling for a long moment until he felt the change in Alex's rhythm. Alex was close and if something weren't done Walter would be left behind, not hanging just behind.

 

Walter's mouth was still around him, the fingers still inside and John didn't want to give that up. He took a couple of deep breaths and went back to sucking Walter. Alex pounded in, gripping Walter's thigh as he spurted high inside. 

 

Walter allowed John's softening cock to slip from his mouth.

 

"Oh god you guys make me feel so good. Suck me, John."

 

Walter writhed as much as he could with John's weight on his body and Alex still buried inside him. John had become quite talented with his tongue. He teased the slit to get a taste of Walter's come, Alex rocked slowly using his still hard cock to stimulate Walter from inside.

 

Walter's fingers slipped from John's hole as he used both hands to grip the man torturing him.

 

"Damnit, John, suck me!"

 

Alex's laugh floated across the room. Walter made that deep bear growl they both loved and John deep throated while humming around the flesh in his mouth.

 

Walter's hosanna echoed back from the ceiling as he shot into John's mouth. Alex pushed inside deep and held still. He and John waited for Walter to ride out his orgasm. 

 

Finally, Alex pulled out and lowered Walter's legs. John rolled off Walter's body to give him more breathing room. Two big hands reached for them. Alex flowed up to lie next to Walter in the crook of his arm. John managed to grab at the blankets to pull them up over bodies that would need to be covered when the heat of sex cooled. 

 

John and Alex locked hands on Walter's chest and snuggled their heads on his shoulders. Walter's hands adjusted the blankets around them, then gripped two ass cheeks to pull them even closer. 

 

"Thank you, guys, for the best Thanksgiving in a long time."

 

"You're welcome, Sergei. John and I intend giving you nothing but good ones from now on."

 

"I'd give thanks if you two would let me sleep."

 

Walter snorted and Alex chuckled. Alex could see the happy smile curving John's lips and Walter felt it. It had indeed been a day of thanks for them all. They had come through a lot to get here but the rewards were greater than any of them had expected. 

 

The end


End file.
